different
by b00k-gir1
Summary: BOOK-WORM GOODY-TWO-SHOES MISS PERFECT ISN'T ANYWHERE CLOSE TO WHAT THEY THINK SHE IS QUITE DIFFERENT ACTUALLY TURNS OUT SHE HAS AN OLDER BROTHER THATS FREINDS WITH BLAISE ZABANI'S OLDER BROTHER AND YOULL BBE SUPRISED READ PLZ
1. THE SUPRISE

A/N ok so once you get down to the story I kinda used their idea so thats their shout-out thing-amabob. Also I really suck at grammar and punctuation.

Anyone's POV

Everyone knew Hermione Granger, she was the genius muggleborn that was caught up in studies all of the time. Which most thought was a waste since she turned into a beautiful 17 year old young woman. But no one knew she had a older brother that just got out of Hogwarts. He was the Ravenclaw heartthrob Simon G. No one knew his last name they just knew it started with the letter G. Well he was friends with some Slytherins who of course was Blaise Zabani's older brother.

(A/N No this isn't going to be a BZ/HG also I think you might be catching on with the intro so now onto the real story)

Simons POV

"Simon," yelled his best friend since Hogwarts John Zabani. Me, John, John's little brother Blaise and Blaise's friend Draco where all going to go to a one I heard what they thought of my sister I knew exactly what club to take the to. But the only one's that would be suprised where the younger ones because John knew my sister, and more importantly her job. So when we got there it didn't suprise us when the screamed. "GRANGER! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I must say it must be suprising seeing what they thought was just a bookworm (which she was but she was a lot more) gliding around barely anything on passing drinks and singing to BEEP By The Pussycat Dolls.

Hermione POV

A while ago when she started her shift.

Ahhh sweet bliss I love my job. I got it last year and had it since. I didn't want guys following me around school all the time so I pretended to be a oblivious girl without hormones of the normal teen-age girl. But when she got home she could any time she wanted. My brother wasbringing people with him to the club today and since he wouldn't tell me a flashed a smile and some other suductive things to John. To find out they where going to bring John's little brother Blaise and Draco Malfoy , what can I say i can get information out of people or guys whatever.

Oh, this was definitly going to be fun :). So when they showed up screaming. Wait for it...GRANGER!WHY ARE YOU HERE! I ignored it and kept on singing. As i walked over to John and whispered in his ear to follow me and told my brother to go order because my boss knew what I was doing. What I'm doing you ask? I really have no idea but I know it'll be FUNNY. So when I led John to a small room and looked at Blaise OMGOD so funny he was standing there staring at me with his mouth open and might I add he was drooling. When we got to the room we busted up laughing. Oh, sweet bliss . Sigh.

Draco POV

I expected to see hot girls that I could get any time I wanted. (Which I did)I didn't expect to see my enemy Hermione Granger. Not that I'm complaining she changed a lot, now she was hot, elegant, smart Granger. Blaise had been making goo-goo eyes at he all year, but she ignored it but flashed him smiles. She was walking with John towards them with her their hair messed up.

Hermione POV

We decided to mess up our hair to mess with them and make them think we shagged. I walked over to them. "So are these the _BOYS _that will be staying for the break bro?" I asked popping my watermelon bubble gum like I didn't care who they where and that they just annoyed me. "I mea John's fine ,like he's actually hot, but them their like, ummmm _average. _Draco started yelling "AVERAGE?I AM NOT AVERAGE LETS ASK THEM! WHO WANTS TO DO ME! all the girl's hands went up and some of the guys. "Ok we get it Draco they want to do you." I said smiling evilly. "But _everyone _wants to do _me_." "Lets ask." I stood on the table and yelled "WHO WANTS TO DO ME" I smiled when everyone had their hands up even all the girls and guy guys. So bro, John wanna go home?

(A/N I don't own anything except the things I own. But oh well no Harry Potter goodness for me oh I also don't own The Pussycat Dolls but I like some of theur music well thanks for reading hope you like it I'll continue to write if you like it or I will give up on it because I won't write if people don't like it well bye)


	2. Chapter 2

1 Day Later

B pov

When we all got to their house me and Draco where in awe. It was huge, it looked like some futuristic castle. You could here any kind of music coming from the house. There where 6 different cars, the house looked to be about 3 stories. But when we walked in we nearly fainted. There was art pieces that should have been in museums. They even had The Mona Lisa!

"Well your rooms will be on the second floor rooms 21 & 22." Hermione said like she was bored.

"Where's your room?" Draco asked.

"N y o b, you won't find it even if you search the whole house. John can you show them around I'm going out with the girls tonight?" Hermione asked.

So they showed us around and we went to go chill in Draco's room and talk about the Grangers.

"I always knew she had the bad streak in here. Do you think Scarhead and the Weasels know?"

"I bet they do because she just left with Ginny" I said.

S POV

"Well that went better than expected." I sighed.

"Yeah." John sighed daydreaming.

"John I know you like my sister, so just go ask her out. She's always had a crush on you so she'll say yes.

"Really! I'll ask her then!" John yelled running off.

"Great he actually does like her, now we have how many heartbroken men because she wont fall in love." I sighed to myself.

H POV

"He loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not, loves me." I sighed to myself while pulling of petals.

"Wow who knew Mione had a crush." My bff Tanya teased.

"Yeah, yeah amazing right. But no i haven't found "Mr. Right" I bet I never will"

"Ok so what do you wanna do wanna finally get out tatoos and navel ring?" Tanya asked.

"Sure I've been wanting to for a while." I said running to catch up with her.

Well that's it the end of chapter 2, I don't own Harry Potter (sadly). No flames I take constructive criticisim but no flames. Thanks for reading R&R. Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Well hello my devoted and not so devoted fans. I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has/will read my stories. So pat your self on the back if you did. I **also do not own Harry Potter. This entry will be about the lives of Simon and Jack) P.S. If I'm nice I'll tell you how I decided on the names.

Simon's life

Well as you already know Simon is Mione's brother, but do we really know him. Simon was 19 when he graduated Hogwarts, he's 20 now. He looks more like his dad which is why he didn't look like Hermione. He was tall, tan, and had sandy hair with the deepest blue eyes in the world. Which was quite a difference from his sister who had tawny golden brown eyes and melted chocolate hair. He wasn't an attention just a regular Hufflepuf. Was okay in classes didn't play Quidditch. But John and Simon where amazing tricksters, great enough to rival the Twins. He knew Mione was uncomfortable with guys following her around at school. So he helped her get a job so she can be ogled at sometimes. He was loyal, and showed that by always sticking with his friends to help them.

John's life

He is Italian but looks more like his mother who is Hispanic. He was also 19 when he graduated but is 21. He was Ravenclaw and soon became best friends with Simon. He has black hair and deep green eyes. He was around 6'5 and some how pale. He was top of his classes and Quidditch seeker. He always loved Mione like a little sister, but everyone thought differently. He just pretended with Mione who knew how he felt. Simon of course knew this. But the others didn't.

(A.N. well that's some facts about them. I decided to put a hint for the next chapter see if you can find it ;). I guess I'll be nice and tell yo how I got their names. I got Simon's name from The Mortal Instruments I don't own it BTW it is written by Cassandra Clare. I got John's name from Dear John that I was watching the day before I decided to write the story. Also if your glad I put info on their lives send a big kudos to Black Serpentine! I don't own Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, or Dear John. Thanks for reading, bye!)


End file.
